An operator of a furnace may learn the furnace internal conditions in order to control furnace settings and to achieve a threshold efficiency. An operator can learn this information by regular on-stream inspection of a furnace.
One on-stream inspection method is visual based inspection. Another method is based on thermal scanning of the furnace using a portable thermal camera. Both require manual operation by a trained operator. Many procedural missteps and/or variations can cause inaccurate or even erroneous analyses.
Additionally, an operator can observe the furnace using images taken from cameras installed at multiple locations of the furnace. The images can be provided to the operator in an orderly fashion on a single user interface or simultaneously on multiple user interfaces.
Interpreting the multiple images captured from different cameras to learn furnace internal conditions at a particular period of time has many unmet challenges. For example, one challenge is correct interpretation of each image. The order of the images can be based on a camera identification and/or camera location. In order to correctly interpret each image, the operator must be familiar with the furnace structure, the locations of the cameras, and the view aspects of the cameras to determine and interpret the content and context of each image.
For example, the multiple cameras can be placed at different elevations and angles to maximize the area of image coverage inside the furnace. An operator may need to know the geometry and camera placement to correctly interpret the images.
Further, each camera can have different parameter settings to achieve a particular contrast and maximize the dynamic range of intensity in each camera's field of view. The parameter settings can enable the capture of good images under diverse operating conditions. One such parameter setting for a static thermal camera is the temperature range. Parameter settings for a video camera can include aperture, shutter speed, and gain control. A furnace can operate at different temperatures in different portions of the furnace as required by various processes. Thus, a same intensity in two thermal images can have different thermal interpretations based on the parameter settings of the particular thermal cameras taking the thermal images. An operator may become confused when looking at the same area of a furnace with different intensities in different images and/or may take extra time to interpret the images.
Further, the plurality of cameras can have some common field of view coverage (e.g., image overlap). An operator may duplicate interpretation effort on the same area of the furnace multiple times in different images.